Apples Don't Fall Far From The Tree
by Pancakes-chan
Summary: Edry Trisha Elric is 13 years old. She's defiant, just like her dad, Edward. She has a good life and big plans. But when her plans for her life go astray she learns, Apples don't fall far from the tree.


You know, when my Father was a teenager, you'd never think he'd bother with raising a kid. But, now, years later, he's still a pain in the ass, but he's loving. He's a good dad. Despite losing his alchemy in the battle with "father" he still kicks ass. He's taught me everything I need to know, well, along with Aunt Mei and Uncle Alphonse. You would think, knowing the mistakes my father and uncle made, I'd do better. Damn, I had to get his genes.

Name: Edry Trisha Elric.

D.O.B: October 7th

Age:13

Hair color: Yellow-blonde

Eye Color: Topaz.

Personality: Headstrong

"EDRY!" Dad yelled from the kitchen. "WHAT!" "GET DOWN HERE!" "ugh. Fine. COMING!" I walked sluggishly down the stairs. When I entered the kitchen I was greeted by a thoroughly pissed off looking dad. "What?" I asked innocently. "you turned the Refrigerator into a steel dragon?" "What? It looks cool, AND it still keeps your food cool." I said opening the dragon fridge by pulling on it's nose. "Turn it back." "Why?" "Because The mustangs are coming over." "But I want to show Hughes the Dragon fridge." I sad giggling. "Turn it back right now young lady." "Fine." I pulled a pair of gloves from my back pocket, clapped my hands together and placed them on the shining steel. In a flash, lightning looking stuff surrounded me, and the fridge returned to normal. "There, ya happy?" I said turning to him. "Oh, and your mother says to turn your combat boots back to normal. She does not like the 4 inch heels on them." "Come on! But they're friggin' AWESOME!" "Just do it. Her Wrenches defy anchemy. They hurt like hell, trust me I know." "Fine." I said walking out of the kitchen, a mysterious smile played on my face. Yup. I'd change my boots back, but as soon as dad left the kitchen, the toaster was getting Pheonix-ified. I ran into the living room, and waited until my dad exited the kitchen, I ran in, transmuted the toaster, and ran to my room.

Soon There was a knock at the door. I ran down stairs and pulled the door open. Not to my surprise I was greeted by the Barking of Hayate And the family of 3's smiling faces. "Hi Huges, Hi Roy, Hi Riza!" I said smiling. "Hey Edry-chan." Hughes smiled. "Hello Edry Chan." Riza Smiled. "Yo! Edry, where's dad?" "Probably in his study." "Ok. Thanks." Roy said walking towards my father;s study. Hayate Raced off to find den, and mom walked in to greet Riza. "Edry." She said Turning to me after hugging her friend. "go Fix The toaster." "But it's Coool! And fully functional!" "Just do it.' "But it's not broken." "Go!" "fine." I grumbled. "HEY HUGHES! Come Check this out!" I said running into the kitchen. Hughes on my Tail. Hughes looked much like his father. He had shaggy black hair, but like his mother he had chocolate brown eyes.

Name: Hughes Jean Mustang

Age: 13

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Personality: Carefree.

"WOW COOL TOASTER!" "Yeah, but mom is making me change it back." "Why?" "She does not recognize true art." I clapped my hands together and set them on the toaster, and within a few moments the toaster reverted back to normal. "Wow. I'm not nearly that good." He said frowning. "Yeah?" I said pulling off my gloves. "yeah. I mean, I can't make stuff like that. Nowhere near that." "keep practicing. I just never stop. It gets me into trouble, but it's fun." I smiled skipping away, Hughes at my heels.

I broke into a run and headed out the back door. The Back yard had all sorts of cool things to transmute in it. I stopped in front of an old tire. "We'll practice here!" I declared standing with one foot on the tire, and my tight hand raised in the air. "Edry," Hughes said sighing, "You're a retard, ya know that?" "yup. Thanks." I said claping my hands together and placing them onto the tire. The tire transformed from, well, a tire, into a gigantic rubber ball in no time flat. "Wow. Cool!" Hughes said in awe. "it's not that cool." I said shrugging. "Here." I said shoving the ball lightly towards him.

"Make it something. Change it back to a tire. Do whatever." I said sitting on a tree stump. I threw him my gloves. "Don't ruin them or I'll kill you." I said half joking, half dead serious. He shuddered for am moment the pulled the gloves over his hands. He concentrated hard on the ball for a second, then clapped his hands together and placed them on the ball. In a flash the ball turned into a large scale model of one of his mother's guns. "Cool!" I said hopping off the stump and striding over to the rubber gun. I inspected it. There were not many intricate details on a gun, but what he had created was pretty damn accurate. "Good. You're a really good Alchemist Hughes, better than you let on." "Nah." He said flushing. "YOU'RE BLUSHING" I laughed. "Am not." He murmured. "You SO are."I squeeled. "Stop it Edry." He said firmly. "Alright, Alright." I said in a fit of giggles.

Huges and I walked back inside after a fantastic alchemy session that turned into a wrestling match, but what did we care? On the table was a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk. Huges sat down on one side of the table, me on the other. He grabbed a cookie and dipped it in his milk. "GROSS!" I said picking up a cookie and taking a huge bite. "What?" He asked dipping his cookie again. "THAT! You dipped a perfectly good cookie in THAT!" "What? Milk?" "He said taking a drink of his milk. "Yeah. That stuffs Nasty." "No it's not it's good for you." "Like I am EVER gonna drink something squeezed out of a cow." "Come on Edry Drink some!" Huges said shoving the glass in my face.

Before Hughes could taunt me any further my dad walked in. "Sup? Hughes ,get that nasty crap out of my daughter's face." Hughes Sighed and set the cup on the table. I grabbed another cookie and took a bite angrily. My dad Chuckled under his breath. I picked up a cookie and chucked it at him. He caught it and took a bite. "That was supposed to hit your face." I said. "Nice try. You're getting better." He said sitting down next to me. "Thanks." I said punching him lightly in the shoulder. "So," dad said grabbing another cookie. "Saw you guys practicing alchemy? I could get Al and we could give you a lesson." "Sure!" Hughes and I shouted in unison. Dad stood up and said, "Meet us in the back yard." "Kay!" Hughes and I jetted out the back door, eager for an alchemy lesson.


End file.
